Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY STORY Written for Brookemaslow4eva A heartbroken James and Brooke are the only single people at a party, what does he suggest they do to make the night pass by a little easier?


**A/N Okay this story is for ****Brookemaslow4eva****. She came up with the story line, so once againt the credit goes to her! Hope you like it, it's not the best thing I've written and for some reason I was struggling. Maybe because I always feel so much pressure when I'm writing things for others lol.**

I take a drink from the bottle of water as I plop down onto the hard plastic chair to rest my tired legs. My friend Amanda invited me to come here to a release party for Big Time Rush's new album here at Rocque Records, and considering I had no other plans, I quickly accepted. "He's yours again", I turn to brunette Amanda and point at the caramel colored latino, informing her that I have returned her boyfriend.

"Thanks", she shoots me a smile and grabs poor Carlos's arm, who's face is red, to take him back to the dance floor. Since I came alone without a date, Amanda has loaned Carlos out to me for a few dances, and for that I am really grateful. I take another sip of my water and look around, spying the hot brunette sitting a few tables away, by himself; just like me. It seems as if everyone has come here with their respective others, except for him and I. He is a quarter of the band Big Time Rush, known as James Maslow. But something tells me that someone with looks like that isn't single. Even from twenty feet away, his hazel eyes and luscious pink lips stand out and he looks like he should be posted on every billboard within a two hundred mile radius of L.A. modelling underwear or even being the spokesperson for Cuda products.

I can't help but to glance over at him every few minutes, and note that he doesn't look very happy. He seems to be brooding as he plays on his phone, and after watching him for a while, I decide to approach him.

"Hi, I'm Brooke", I sit down across from him.

"I'm James", he gives a polite smile and goes back to doing whatever he's doing on the electronic device that's been in his hand practically all night. I sweep my eyes over this handsome creature; God his all black attire screams 'depressed', but also provides a gorgeous backdrop for those killer eyes.

"So you don't look very cheerful sitting here all by your lonesome", I can't stop the words before they leave my mouth. "Umm, feel free to tell me to mind my business", I add nervously.

I see an eyebrow raise, but those eyes stay fixed to the screen. "I just hate Valentine's Day", he huffs and slumps further into his chair, looking as if he wants to melt into it and disappear.

"Aww. I think that's the first time I've ever heard someone say that", I blurt out.

The other eyebrow raises and those hazel eyes meet mine as he shrugs. "It just sucks...having to come to a party alone. I mean, even Kelly has a date and everyone knows Gustavo keeps her so busy that she barely has time to eat, much less enjoy a social life". I peer over to the couple he motions to, where a tall man is making goo-goo eyes at the pretty woman who's arms are wrapped around his neck. "And Gustavo", his index finger points toward a big man dancing with a red-head, "Don't even ask me how he got a date", James scoffs.

"Hey, I'm here alone too if that makes you feel like any less of a loser".

"But you're so cheerful and bouncy. You actually look like you're having a lot of fun", the brunette remarks and adjusts himself in the chair so his arms are on the table and he leans a little closer to me. "Twenty bucks says you have a man at home waiting for you with something romantic planned".

I shake my head no and refuse to play into this bet, even though he is wrong; I just don't take advantage of people like that. "You're wrong, Diamond".

"Oh really? So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing spending Valentine's Day all alone."

I shrug my shoulders. "I have my reasons. How about you? You're quite a looker", I comment back.

"It's a long story", he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah? Try me. Hmm actually, let me guess", I toss out a challenge. "She gets jealous of all the female attention you get from being in a boyband and dumped you just before Valentine's Day?"

I see James holding back a smirk. "If only it were that easy. Let's see", he lifts his glass of champagne and drinks about half of it down in one gulp, then flicks his tongue over his lips. "Two girls ago, the one was just looking for someone with money. The last one was cheating on me. I found her in bed over the weekend with her neighbor. Things between me and women just don't seem to work." He picks the flute glass back up and downs the rest of the liquid. "So what's your story?", he asks dryly.

I shake my head, knowing I have him beat. "My fiance died over in Iraq fighting for our country eleven months ago", I state matter of factly.

The beautiful creatures eyes widen and he quickly reaches across the table to place his hand on mine; sending a warmth through my body. "I'm sorry. I didn't know".

"I know you didn't", I smile back and let him know that I'm not offended. "It's not the easiest or best experience to live through", I tell him truthfully. "But you wanna know something I learned from it?"

"Yeah", James's face seems to have softened some.

"You keep on living. You have to", I lean closer and tap his nose with the tip of my finger. I could sit around having a pity party for myself everyday, but life is precious and you have to make the most of it.

For the first time tonight, I see those lips of his curve up at the edges into a smile, revealing perfect white teeth. Okay, so I take back the whole underwear model and Cuda idea; James would make a great toothpaste ad with that million dollar smile. "Would it be strange if I thanked you for making me smile?"

"Not at all", I reply and get up from my seat, and come around the table to him and grab his hand. "Now that I have you smiling, let's keep it there. Dance with me", I tilt my head towards the dance floor.

One of his eyes narrows at me, and I tug a little harder, letting him know I'm not giving up. "Come on, I'm sure those other two ladies aren't sitting around pouting about you tonight", I egg him on, then cross my eyes and stick my tongue out at the same time.

"Fine", he grins again and runs a hand down his face as if I'm holding a gun to his head.

"Yay!", I shout and pull him to the middle of the crowd and wrap my arms around his neck for the slow song. He holds me at my waist and we talk and dance for a while, even when a more fast paced song comes on and we do our share of giggling and just having fun until I need a bathroom break.

I go and do what I need to, then come back to find James sitting back at 'his' table. He waves me over and when I'm several feet away, Mr. Diamond holds a red rose out to me, obviously stolen from one of the various vases decorating the tables. I take it from him and sniff it, then sit down in the chair beside him that he pulls out for me. "Classy move Mr. Diamond", I joke.

"What can I say?", he blows on his fingernails then proceeds to rub them across his shirt, making me laugh.

"So", my eyes find a clock on the wall and I see that it's eleven eighteen already, and I have to work early tomorrow. "It's getting late and this Cinderella needs to get home before she turns into a pumpkin", I tell him, keeping the mood light.

"I think you'd make a very beautiful pumpkin", he retorts, making me blush.

"Nah, orange really isn't my color", I wave my hand. "But time is ticking away".

The response I get is an intense gaze from the tilted head James as he trails the petals of the rose down my bare shoulder until it meets with my fingertips; causing goosebumps to pop up all over my body.

I render myself speechless and look down to my hands in my lap, trying to hide my emotions. James moves closer, the musky scent of his cologne fills my nostrils and makes my head spin. He places one hand on my knee and drapes the other casually over the back of the chair as he leans in to whisper, "You're not gonna leave me to suffer the rest of the night alone by myself are you?" His voice is lower than usual and laced with something that makes my heart race faster.

I move my eyes to meet his. "What are you saying?", I ask.

Not looking away, his fingers play over the top of one of mine. "Let's have a one night stand. We'll get through this crappy night together."

I haven't been interested in anyone else since the death of my fiance, but my body is reacting strongly to James being so close to me and my hormones are raging. Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, I nod.

Hunger clouds those infamous hazel eyes and before I know what's happening, we're outside by his truck, where he's opening the passenger door for me to get in. Once I'm in, it closes and he comes around to the driver's side. The five minute ride is completely silent; I'm drowning in lust as I take in James's handsome features. His hair is fluffy and looks so soft, I can't wait to run my fingers through it. Stubble peppers his jawline and chin, giving him an edgy look that makes my womb tighten. The veins popping out of of the top of his hands as he maneuvers the steering wheel scream masculinity, and the way his dress pants cling tightly to his muscled thighs are making it hard for me to breathe.

My seatbelt comes undone once we pull into a driveway and as soon as the truck is turned off in the garage, I climb over onto James's lap and thread my fingers into his dark locks while attaching my lips to his. I let mine linger there briefly before sucking at his fleshy lower one, emitting a growl from the man. My hands slide down to his neck and over the front of his chest, which I can feel is hard and muscular through his clothes. Grabbing the back of my head, James takes control of the kiss and thrusts his tongue into my mouth, exploring the foreign territory while I untuck his shirt and let my hands roam up under it, over his bare skin. It's warm to my touch and sends a heat coursing through my veins as his tongue swirls around mine.

Way too soon, the kiss is broken and James effortlessly slides out of his truck, cradling me in his arms. His scent is intoxicating, I take the opportunity to dart my tongue out and lick a line up the side of his neck while he juggles me around and manages to open the door without dropping me. The door closes behind me, and I'm let down gently, the front of my body slowly inching down his. He gasps when I rub against the obvious erection protruding from his thin pants. I cover it with my hand and he swoops down, attacking my neck with his teeth. I tip my head to the side giving him more access as my other hand snakes up to his impressive bicep to hold on, while my other continues it's task of heightening James's arousal.

His hands restlessly trail down my sides and thighs, to the hem of my red dress. His fingertips sneakily work their way back up, massaging tender flesh until they collide with my panties and his mouth works further south, suckling and nipping at sensitive skin until my head is spinning. His hand dips into the front of my thong, causing me to cry out and James pulls away, passion blazing in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he asks.

Biting my lip provocatively, I take a step back and reach behind myself for the zipper of my dress, sliding it down until it meets it's end. I let the fabric slip to the floor, baring my body to my new lover. "Just one night couldn't be so wrong", I tell him, my voice just above a whisper.


End file.
